


Promise

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re here, already? I thought it would take at least another week until the next time you would show upon my threshold.” Niall claimed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.<br/>“Yeah, me too.”<br/>He looked at the green eyes, hurt written all over them. He wanted to slip his arms around the bigger waist, hug him forever if he had too. But he had to be reminded that he had promised himself to not be used again by Harry Styles, the towns’ own heartbreaker.<br/>He wasn’t going to continuing this one-sided relationship of theirs; it caused him too much pain in the end. But it was extremely hard to refuse those big watery orbs that looked at him pleadingly, head hidden between his shoulders as a baby bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“You’re here, already? I thought it would take at least another week until the next time you would show upon my threshold.” Niall claimed, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Yeah, me too.”

He looked at the green eyes, hurt written all over them. He wanted to slip his arms around the bigger waist, hug him forever if he had too. But he had to be reminded that he had promised himself to not be used again by Harry Styles, the towns’ own heartbreaker.

He wasn’t going to continuing this one-sided relationship of theirs; it caused him too much pain in the end. But it was extremely hard to refuse those big watery orbs that looked at him pleadingly, head hidden between his shoulders as a baby bird.

“Can I come in? It’s cold and it’s raining, and I’d really like it if I could just feel you again.”

Niall sighed loudly, wanting to show how much he wasn’t affected by the boy’s heart broken look. But of course it affected him, it always did. It made his organs cry of sadness, and his fingers itch of craving.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea Haz. I know how this will end later, you’ll just go back to Lou when he texts you and begs for forgiveness, and then you’ll just forget about me until he hurts you again.”

He could see the younger boy was beginning to pout, and Niall hated whenever he did that. It made him feel like he was the bad guy in their relationship, that he was the one who was using Harry instead of the contrary.

“Please, I beg you.” He pleaded, brushing his fingers against the blonde’s skin.

A shiver went down through his whole spine, feeling small bolts traveling through his nerves like mosquitoes. His heart was pounding loudly, sounding like fists being thrown through the silent night. He looked over the taller lad’s shoulder; it really was raining massively. The asphalt was covered by water and his shoes was drowning wet.

“Okay then, but promise you’ll stay this time.” Niall gave up.

“I promise.”

He brunette walked into the hallway, dull light that made shadows of the two of them on the white walls. The shyness was exchanged by lust, nails digging into his hipbones. A gasp escaped from the pink lips and he could hear a small laughter hiding in Harry’s throat. He felt a strong grip around his back, and suddenly his whole body was lifted up into the air.

“I’m going to bear my little princess to our bed of roses.” He smirked.

“Shut up you twat.” Niall laughed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

His body was pressed down into the mattress, sheets embracing his skin. He blushed fiercely when he felt the wet tongue sliding over his chest. It tickled a bit, but he couldn’t find himself doing another thing except smiling. It felt good when Harry was only thinking about giving Niall the pleasures, not trying to heal his broken heart that Louis had caused.

“You’re so beautiful Ni, more than you’ll ever know.” He heard the raspy voice whisper.

“That’s just like you’re saying.” He mumbled, blushing even more than before.

“No, no, you are babe. You’re so pretty, and all I can think about is to feel myself right inside of you, right now.”

The two thick lips ghosted over Niall’s, small drops of spit left on his. He felt how Harry drew his tongue over his bottom lip, teasing him and making the older bloke craving for more. He pressed his body against Harry’s, whispering how much he wanted him too. He buried his fingers into the soft chocolate coloured curls, biting his earlobe tenderly.

“Promise me again you’ll stay, that you won’t go back to him again.” He asked desperately, breaking away for a second.

“I promise you Ni, from now on, it’s only you and me, babe.”

He let himself fall into the touch again, removing his trousers and then he told himself that this was it, Harry was finally his. When the green-eyed made love to him, he saw pictures of himself and Harry in his own head, getting married and having kids of their own. He had gotten what he always wanted, but yet it felt like it was too far away for his hands to reach.

-

He woke up in an empty bed the next morning, nothing but a note beside him. It was just a few words written on it, but it broke his heart in thousands of pieces. He couldn’t breathe; his whole inside was slowly dying. Niall couldn’t even cry, because he had shed all the tears that he had left in his body before, and all that remained now was a broken heart. He let his eyes read the words for a last time before he ripped it in two,  _‘Louis asked me to marry him. I know that I promised to stay, but in the end, aren’t promises meant to be broken?’_


End file.
